Cosmic Star's Quest of Equestria: The Moon Rising
by blusonia069
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter 1

"It was always very loud back then  
A great agitation issued from the ground itself,  
Rising into the air and filling all with discontent and worry  
Beneath us stretched a mad landscape of spots and checkers  
Above twisted a kaleidoscope sky  
And all between was ceaseless, unbroken chaos  
Eventually, we grew callous to the clamor  
And slipped from anxiety into malaise  
Shedding our passion and our purpose  
It was thus that the two great sisters found us  
From somewhere beyond the horizon, they came  
Seeing beauty amidst the bedlam,  
They took up our sad world between them and tamed it,  
Bending it to their will  
And when the earth was ready, they looked to the sky  
And there, gave us their greatest gifts:  
The sun to light the day, and the moon to keep watch in the night  
A celestial dance to order our moments;  
The slow heartbeat of our world  
Two forces in perfect balance  
This is our foundation; from this, all else follows" (Cued _Harmony Ascendant_ by Ponyphonic)

 **Chapter 1: Princess Celestia and the Cosmic Star**

(Sitting in the throne reigns Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun. Coming in the throne room is a beige alicorn, with white and rose pink looses mane and tail walks and bows down to the Princess in throne.)

Celestia: Cosmic Star,

Cosmic Star: (rises up and smiles at Celestia) Princess, you have called me here, to talk to me?

Celestia: Yes, how is your studies in Magic?

Cosmic Star: Well,...um. I was kind of wondering about the,

Celestia: ...

Cosmic Star: The Elements of Harmony.

Celestia: You do realize that you still have a lot to learn, Cosmic Star.

Cosmic Star: I know, Princess Celestia, but-

Celestia: You aren't ready to know until you know about your Magic studies.

(Cosmic Star turns holding her tears and looks at Celestia like a mother to her)

Celestia: Cosmic Star...(sigh) Come with me, I want to tell you a little about the Elements, but the rest you must learn by your own self.

(Meanwhile, faraway from the Kingdom of Equestria, on the top hill ,and into the Harmony Tree)

(Cosmic Star looks around in amazement, and looks above as the Elements reigns above the stained-glassed window of the Moon and Sun)

Celestia: 1000 years ago, Equestria as we knew was a cold, dark, and chaotic place overpowered by Discord, the dear ponies, and stallions lived in fear in the hands of Chaos, but as a bright light has appeared as me and Luna have tamed Discord with the most powerful gems known as the Elements of we bring our dear Equestria the Sun of Day and Luna the Moon of Night. The Harmony cleansed Equestria then until Luna's jealously and hatred turns to Nightmare Moon, and to...

Cosmic Star: Princess Celestia...are you ok-

Celestia: Yes, Cosmic star, I'll be alright, why won't you go back in the castle, and get some sleep.

Cosmic Star: Yes, Princess.

(Walking away, the Princess looks above at the glass window of Moon and Sun, and held her tears back)

(Meanwhile in the castle, Cosmic Star watches as the Sun sets down from the landscape turns purple and orange to blue-violet with bright stars)

Cosmic Star: _" ..._ describes the Elements of Harmony as "the most powerful magic known to ponydom".Well, yeah I get it, but what was Celestia's purpose of-Wait a minute-What did Celestia do to Princess Luna?

(Cosmic Star felt tried and heads to bed, peeking through the door Celestia sigh in relief, closed the door slowly, and heads out in to her throne ** _(Cuing A Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonic, sang by Christine)_** )

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Princess's Dilemma**

(Daytime in Equestria, Cosmic Star walked into the royal library, levitates as many as 30 to 50 books as she researches, until...)

Cosmic Star: (heavily sighed) I can't find anything...mm...so tired...

Princess Celestia: (walks in and sees Cosmic Star) Cosmo!?

Cosmic Star: (gasps, and wakes up in shock) P-Princess Celestia! I-I...um...I was-

Princess Celestia: I haven't seen you this morning and I was wondering where you could have gone. (lifts a book) What have you been doing, Cosmo.

Cosmic Star: Just reading books,

Princess Celestia: About the Princess that took down Nightmare Moon those 1000 years ago...

Cosmic Star: ...(blushed) yes...I just-just wanting to know everything about Princess Luna, and why she has to live in a heartless life-

Princess Celestia: Let me stop you right there, Cosmo. Princess Luna is Nightmare Moon, but she has been banished to the moon.

Cosmic Star: But what if she isn't? What if the elements of Harmony already release her from the moon so that she can see you again?

Princess Celestia: (thought about Cosmic's theory of Luna's imprisonment, but decides to leave it in the past) This will not concern me anymore. Don't you have your studies to get to?

Cosmic Star: I already did...(walks away from the Princess and leaves the library)

Princess Celestia: (looks at the window with the question from Cosmic Star) ...Or maybe...just maybe, Luna.

Night of the Full Moon

(Cosmic Star packs up a supply of food, books and a picture to remember her and Celestia's good times and gets ready to leave her room with a note)

Cosmic Star: (writing the note, and dabs the paper) Done...now to see if Luna is out there somewhere. (opens the windows, spread her wings and took off)

 **(cues "Twilight's Journey (Remember Me)")**

Meanwhile, at the Everfree forest

Cosmic Star: (walking in the forest) Woo, that's a...(gulp) that's a big forest. Well, here goes nothing, (stops and looks back) there's no turning back now (keeps walking).

(As she's walking, her nervousness starts to fade, and calms as it looks peaceful)

Cosmic Star: This doesn't look bad, (lifts up the map) Okay...now if I can find the Harmony tree, this should direct me to Celestia's old castle.

*rumbling*

Cosmic Star: (gasp) What was that!

(Then howling, the fright creep up behind her. Out of nowhere, an ambush missed Cosmic Star, as she ran, the Timber wolves came running after her.

Cosmic Star: Huff...huff...(gasped) (Stopped by the cliffed, standeds back, and try to jump off to fly out of the cliff) Yes! W-woe... (trembles the flight,and falls to the cliff) I should have been in flight schooool! Ahhhh! (crashed down into a bunch of trees)

Meanwhile, in Canterlot

Celestia: (opens the door) Cosmic star...are you in here? (looks down and sees a note right at the window) Hm...what's this?

(Cosmic Star):

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I'm sorry that I question so much about the Elements of Harmony, and your sister, Princess Luna._  
 _All I wanted to know is the time how the tragedy you had done all those years started, and maybe_  
 _you can fix it, but I know if would come up to you if I can go, but you'll just not talk to me about it._  
 _So, I've packed and head to my own answers about your guys past._

 _I'll see you soon_  
 _Cosmic Star_

Princess Celestia: Oh, Cosmic Star...Guards!

(The royals guards came in and waits for the Princess's command)

Guard #1: What is it Princess!?

Princess Celestia: I want a whole alert and protection for this kingdom immediately!

Guard #2: Yes, Princess Celestia. (both ran out)

(Celestia looks out of the opened window, and hopes that Cosmic Star is knowing what shes doing out of Canterlot)

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Old Kingdom of Two Sisters**

(In the middle of some strange dark forest, Cosmic Star woke up in pain from the free fall to save her life)

Cosmic Star: (moans) ...Ah...(turns and looks up, and sigh in relief)...well, at least I got away...from those wolves...(gets up, but one her wings are in sharp pain) Ow! Ah...that stings...great! I have a injured wing, I'm in the middle of nowhere, can things get any worse! (sigh) Ok Cosmo...just..just calm down...this is my mistake of leaving the castle, and didn't get any environment lessons on this forest. I just need to find help...I hope.

(As time passed, Cosmic Star went exhausted and plotted herself on an old tree)

Cosmic Star: (looks in her bag, and lifts up in apple and ate) Mm...I've been for what,...hours since I left, so...(then in the distance the sun goes down as the day ends)...oh great...night settles in.

(rustling bushes)

Cosmic Star: (gasp) Oh no...not again...(whimpers)

(Coming out of the bushes was a Hooded stallion, as he uncovering him self, he sees Cosmic Star frightened)

?: Oh, I didn't mean to startled you, there.

Cosmic Star: That's...That's ok...um-

Silver Colt: Silver Colt...my name is Silver Colt.

Cosmic Star: Then, sir,...names Cosmic Star the Alicorn.

Silver Colt: Alicorn...but most ponies aren't suppose to be alicorns, unless...your royal.

Cosmic Star: Well I really don't know that I'm royal material, I was actually a student for Princess Celestia.

Silver Colt: But, if I may ask, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?

Cosmic Star: I was- (in pain)...

Silver Colt: Are you alright,

Cosmic Star: I just injured my wing, when running away from those wolves.

Silver Colt: Well, we can talk about this later, here the kingdom is not far from here.

(Silver Colt and Cosmic Star, both walked)

Cosmic Star: Can I ask,

Silver Colt: Sure, what.

Cosmic Star: Do you know anyone by the name of, Princess Luna?

Silver Colt: ...I do.

Meanwhile, in the Nursing home

(A bandage is warped in Cosmic Star's injured wing)

Nurse: There you are.

Silver Colt: Thank you so much, Nurse.

Nurse: Anytime there, sugar. She should be fine as the bandage heals, and in two days, dear, you'll able to fly again.

Cosmic Star: I appreciated the kindness, Miss Nurse.

Nurse: You are very welcome, honey.

(Walking away from the Nursing home, they both walked to the Castle's entrance as they bumped to the Night guards)

?: Colt!

Silver Colt: Oh no...

Cosmic Star: Who is that?

Silver Colt: It my sister...

?: Where have you been, Colt, this is the third time you ran of to the woods. (look at Cosmic Star, and turns back to Silver Colt) Who is the pretty pony you have?

Cosmic Star: Hey!

Silver Colt: Oh, this is Cosmic Star the Alicorn. Cosmic, this is my sister, Shadow Rose.

Cosmic Star: Its nice to me-

Shadow Rose: Yeah, nice to see you, too. What are you here for?

Silver Colt: She's here to see the Princess.

Cosmic Star: (nods)

Shadow Rose: Well, I can direct you to Princess Luna, as for you...

Silver Colt: ...

Shadow Rose: You still have training to do, so get your feet moving.

(As Silver Colt moves away and gives a smile to Cosmic Star, Shadow rose takes Cosmic Star to see Princess Luna)

The Throne of Princess Luna

(Shadow rose stops Cosmic Star to the door to give a warning)

Cosmic Star: What's the hold up?

Shadow rose: I'm just going to tell something here...

Cosmic Star: ...Ok?

Shadow rose: Where did you come from?

Cosmic Star: Canterlot.

Shadow rose: Princess Celestia, right.

Cosmic Star: Yes.

Shadow rose: Ok, just wait here.

(Shadow rose goes in to talk to the Princess, as Cosmic Star sit nervously)

Cosmic Star: "Ok, Cosmo, don't get nervous...it just like seeing Princess Celestia. But I freaked when I first seen Celestia. I'm screwed."

Shadow rose: Star!

Cosmic Star: !

Shadow rose: Luna, would like to see you. (Cosmic star walks in, and drops her jaw in surprise)

Princess Luna: You must be Cosmic Star, am I right?

Cosmic Star: Yes, Princess-

Princess Luna: You can just call me Luna, I heard you came here.

Cosmic Star: Yes, Luna, I just wanted to see you about...Princess Celestia.

Luna: (the smile dimmed, and thought about it) ...Princess Celestia?

Cosmic Star: (nods) I ran away from the castle to see you and try to know about the Elements of Harmony-

Luna: ...And you ran away, to see me.

Cosmic Star: Yeah, is something wrong?

Luna: No, nothing important. Shadow rose!

Shadow rose: Yes, Luna.

Luna: Take Cosmic Star to a guest room please.

Shadow rose: Sure thing, Luna. Come Cosmo.

Cosmic Star: ...If you want to talk to me, I always around. (walks with Shadow rose, and the door shuts)

(Alone in the throne, Luna's memories came to her, and remembering the terror from those thousand years ago)

 **(Cues the Lullaby for a Princess ~Luna's Reply)**

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Rise of Nightmare Moon**

In the guest room

(Cosmic Star put her bag down, and heavily plot herself to the soft bed, with a sigh of comfort)

Cosmic Star: (sigh) Man,...am I tired...I think I'll just...nap...Zzz

(The door opens, and tapped by the shoulder)

Cosmic Star: ...(groan)...mm...Silver Colt?

Silver Colt: You look bored and sleepy,

Cosmic Star: Cause I am.

Silver Colt: ,but in Luna's kingdom, you can always do other things.

Cosmic Star: Maybe take a walk...or fly.

Silver Colt: Alright, I'll see below.

Cosmic Star: Wait! What about your sister?

Silver Colt: She has night shift right now, I don't that tonight.

Cosmic Star: Okay...

In the forest lane

(Silver Colt and Cosmic Star walked as the fireflies lit up the night sky)

Cosmic Star: It sure is beautiful in the woods,

Silver Colt: Yeah...Do you have anything I want to know about you?

Cosmic Star: Yes, I just...ran away from Canterlot to see the Princess, but she refuse-

Silver Colt: Well, what about your cutie mark I meant.

Cosmic Star: Oh,well, my cutie mark was to mean something, but I don't even remember how I got it.

Silver Colt: So it just randomly appeared?

Cosmic Star: I guess so.

(As they stop to a huge forest area, looking a palace ball room, the musical waltz starts to sing)

 **(cues Starlight Waltz by Ponyphonic)**

Silver Colt: Wanna...Wanna dance with me,...Princess?

Cosmic Star: Um, I'm a type of a princess, but...I would be delighted.

(As the music continues, they waltz the firefly, starry night sky, and ends as they stopped)

Silver Colt: You waltz gracefully, Cosmic Star.

Cosmic Star: Thank you, but you can call me "Cosmo".

Silver Colt: "Cosmo"...still the same, but beautiful. (looks at her injured wing as the bandages are coming off slowly) Your wing is looking a lot better.

Cosmic Star: Oh. (Releases the remaining bandages, and wiggles her wing without the pain) Well, it healed up quickly.

Silver Colt: Sure did...

 **(Cues "Looking through your eyes" LeAnn Rimes)**

The Next Morning, in the Guest room

(As Cosmic Star wakes up, she sees Shadow rose next to her)

Cosmic Star: (shrieks) By Celestial Harmony! What are you-

Shadow rose: Didn't mean to frighten your beauty sleep "princess", but Luna wants to see you.

Cosmic Star: Was it something I said earlier?

Shadow rose: Why don't you go over there and find out.

Cosmic Star: Are you going to be behind me?

Shadow rose: Sure...I'll hold your hand...

Cosmic Star: Oh, ha ha. Very funny.

(As they both enter the throne room, Luna stands in the middle with a straight face)

Cosmic Star: Um,...Luna. You want to see me?

Luna: Yes, Cosmo. Were there anything else that Princess Celestia mention about me, just by curiosity.

Cosmic Star: Um, well...she thought that...uh...

Luna: What, Cosmo?

Cosmic Star: ...she thought you have been...(mummers)

Luna: Speak up, Cosmo!

Cosmic Star: (with a shout she spills the truth) she thought that the Elements of Harmony banished you forever, which makes her forgets everything about you! (covers her mouth)

Luna: ...S-she...doesn't...

Cosmic Star: I'm sorry, Luna...but I got mad when she yelled at me too-

Luna: That's because this and my relationship between me and my sister does not consider you, all of that...no one should ever know about what happened all those 1000 years ago!

Luna: Guards! (walks passed Cosmic Star) Get all of the Pegasuses in place, we're going to pay my sister a visit.

Guard 1: Yes, your highness.

Cosmic Star: Wait, Luna, please! Don't this...I can help-

Luna: Stay out of my way! (slaps Cosmic Star, as she trembles on the floor. Luna shuts the throne doors behind her)

Cosmic Star: (gets up, ran to the closed door, and cries) ...no...please...(sobs)

 **Meanwhile, with a group of Pegasuses**

(Luna stands on the balcony with an army below her, gives a speech of the rise of the Moon)

 **(Cues "The Moon rise Scene 3: Nightfall" by L-train)**  
 _("Let's see them try to hide!"...)_ (evilly laughs) (Luna and the guards rises and transform to the Nightmare form)

 _("No more will the moon be eclipsed By selfish, blinding, scorching sunlight!Gaze upon the dusk of a new age,The lunar throne shall take its rightful place!")_

Guards: Huzzah!

Nightmare Moon: The time has come, my children! The End of the Sun,...AND THE RISE OF THE MOON! (And eclipses the Sun to eternal darkness)

Guards: Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon!

Shadow rose: (behind the speech party, Shadow rose overheard and see the transformed Pegasuses turned to Bats) ...Looks like trouble, I better tell Cosmic and Silver. (she ran off to find Cosmic Star and Silver Colt)

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Awaken of Pure Harmony**

 **In the castle**

(Silver Colt opens the door seeing Cosmic star sobbing)

Silver Colt: Cosmo! Are you okay?

Cosmic Star: (sobs to Silver Colt) ...I'm sorry...I've tried to stop her, but-

Silver Colt: Where's Luna!?

Shadow rose: I knew I would find you too, Silver Colt. Why don't you look outside.

(Silver Colt, Shadow rose, and Cosmic Star looked outside of the window as the sky darkens, the Sun was black, and an army of bats start to march)

Silver Colt: Is it...

Shadow rose: Yep, Princess Luna...is no more.

Cosmic Star: (tearing up) Its all my fault...if I would have run away...none of this...

Silver Colt: You wouldn't have met us, and know everything about the Elements of Harmony. Cosmo, you can't give up, not when Luna needs you. Celestia needs you!

Cosmic Star: They don't need me, I teared their relationship apart. They can't forgive me for what I did.

Shadow rose: Look your here to know about the Elements right...

Cosmic Star: Well...uh-

Shadow rose: ,and know about the 1000 year terror of Nightmare Moon.

Cosmic Star: Ok, yes, I was, but-

Silver Colt: Then show them, and everyone about what your cutie mark means, and what is your purpose of being an Alicorn.

(Cosmic Star turns around, and walks to the balcony) **(Cues "When you Believe" by Prince of Egypt *edited*)**

(As Cosmic Star enters the cave, she sees prints of the Princess history with the End of Discord, the Rise and Fall of Nightmare Moon and in the middle was the Tree of Harmony)

Cosmic Star: So this is the Elements of Harmony...I don't know if you can hear my prayer, but I want to know how I can find my true purpose as being an Alicorn from the start.

(The Elements and her cutie mark glowed, as it was saying something)

Cosmic Star: ...

?: ...Forgiveness...

Cosmic Star: W-what about "forgiveness"

?: They...must...forgive...each other...

Cosmic Star: Is that why, isn't how Luna was set free from the Elements imprisonment?

?: A second chance...to bring true...harmony...(lifts Cosmic Star up) to awaken...the Princess of Harmony!

(Magically around Cosmic Star a necklace appeared and her hair gleams, like all royal Alicorn have. As the magic stops, Cosmic Star was put down slowly, and fluttered her eyes.)

Cosmic Star: (shocked by the truth of her gift) ...Princess...of Harmony...my purpose...is bring...So then with Silver Colt and Shadow rose...are my two main elements. (She up at the Tree of Harmony, as she idols it as a job she must prepare)

 **Meanwhile, outside of the Tree of Harmony cave**

(Every pony waited for Cosmic Star's arrival)

Shadow rose: What's taking her so long?

Silver Colt: Just be patient, sis, shes probably taking time to-

Shadow rose: I know that, Silver, but a war of two sisters is at stake!

(Appearing as bright starlight, the wings shows and starts walking; as she walks, every pony bows; and as she stops to her friends her light dimmed as her original self)

Silver Colt: Looks like you found your purpose.

Cosmic Star: (nods) Now that I know what I'm going to do.

Shadow rose: Stop Nightmare Moon and save Equestria!?

Cosmic Star: Yes, but Save Luna from Nightmare Moon.

Silver Colt: How are you going to do that?

Cosima Star: Soon it will come, will you two help me, as my elements save Equestria.

(Shadow rose and Silver Colt look at each other, and bow down as a "yes". Cosmic Star smiles, and the three ran off to Canterlot)

 **Meanwhile**

(As Princess Celestia walks passed the Canterlot guards that gets ready for the war, she heads to her armor and puts on.)

Captain: Princess, the guards are ready for your commands.

Princess Celestia: Tell them to form a shield wall, and the Pegasus to steady for fire.

Captain: Yes, your Highness.

(Princess Celestia heads to the balcony, and sees the terror has return from those 1000 years ago) End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Final Showdown**

 **(Cues "Scene 4: Lunar March" by L-train)**

 _(The Lunar Army marches forward, but as they stop to a certain, Nightmare Moon steps up)_

Nightmare Moon: "What is wrong, my subjects? Is the moon not to your liking? Perhaps you just don't see, the endless sea of black, And all of the stars so striking, Do you dare to anger me? Is it so hard to give up the way things are? Do you not see the wonders I create? Why do you hide away from the night and stars? Did I deserve your fear and hate?"

The Lunar Army & Nightmare Moon: "Well no more, usher the coming storm, Let darkness flood the morn and swallow every wayward light Lay the seas and mountains under blackened heavens,"

Nightmare Moon: "Bow now citizens, unto the throne of night Rise now regal moon, all the world consume. Tremble at the sight, the eternal night!"

Princess Celestia: "What's become of you sister? Don't you see your own soul waning? While this anger burns for me Please give me a chance To save all that's remaining And end this war, I plea!"

The Canterlot Army & Princess Celestia: "Stow your scorn, call off your hellish swarm, Our people won't be torn because of your fiery spite, Free them from your vengeance, or you'll pay the penance, Must you make me cast the sentence for this blight?"

Princess Celestia: "Dearest sister Luna, what have you done? Can't you see the monster you have become?"

(As the was about to begin, running in the plains, Cosmic Star, Shadow rose, and Silver Colt found the whole Army of Sun and Moon)

Shadow rose: Were too late!

Silver Colt: No, they're only getting ready to fight,

Cosmic Star: So then were just in time.

Shadow rose: (looks at Cosmic Star) Should we...

Cosmic Star: (looks at the two and looks back at the war) Lets find them and stop this war. (Silver Colt, Cosmic Star, and Shadow rose flies down to the war)

 *******  
 **(Cues "Scene 5: Battle of Sun and Moon" by L-train)**

(During the clash battle of the two sisters, Cosmic Star, Silver Colt, and Shadow rose run into the battle, as Silver Colt and Shadow rose fight off that stand in their way to the Castle of Canterlot. Then they halt as Princess Celestia falls in to the castle, and Nightmare Moon goes down with her)

Cosmic Star: Oh no!

Shadow rose: Nightmare Moon is even stronger than her only sister. And its all because-

Cosmic Star: The hatred I put them in...

Silver Colt: (looks at Cosmic Star) Remember what to do Cosmo? (Cosmic Star looks at Silver Colt)

Cosmic Star: Yep, and we are all on this-

Silver Colt/Shadow Rose/Cosmic Star: To the End! (nods and ran to the Castle to see the two Princess)

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Breaking Light Part 1**

 **In the Castle**

(Princess Celestia trembles in pain, gets up slowly; Nightmare Moon hovers down, and walks towards her)

Nightmare Moon: Oh, look at you...looks like the Princess of the Sun, can't even stand up to stop me.

Princess Celestia: *cough* ...Luna-

Nightmare Moon: Silence! You call me the new ruler of Equestria, as the Sun fall down, I will never forgive you for you have told me.

Princess Celestia: But I...have told you...nothing...

Nightmare Moon: Told me nothing! Pathetic. Now that you don't have the Elements of Harmony, this time...they won't save you. No one will save you! (Aims at Princess Celestia)

Cosmic Star: Luna Stop! (Nightmare Moon stops, and turns around seeing the three brave ponies)

Princess Celestia: ...Cosmo...

Cosmic Star: Celestia, I'm...I'm sorry that I ran away from Canterlot. I just wanted to learn more about your legend and the Elements of Harmony's, but you just...

Princess Celestia: Cosmo,

Cosmic Star: ...

Princess Celestia: Its not because that I don't want you to know, its so that you understand that true meaning of harmony. And I knew, that you're the one...so...I didn't interfere with you quest...as the new Princess of Harmony.

Cosmic Star: So...you-

Nightmare Moon: Enough of this! I will not tolerate both of your sorrows, as I take the crown! You'll all bow to me! (Zaps the magic at Cosmic Star, Silver Colt, and Shadow rose, but missed them, but Cosmic Star)

(Cosmic Star gets up, but falls in pain, Silver Colt gets in front of her)

Nightmare Moon: Get of my way, traitor!

Silver Colt: If you want her so badly, your going have go through me!

(Nightmare Moon got shot on the back, and turns to Shadow rose)

Shadow rose: And me! (Charges up her magic)

Nightmare Moon: You two are nothing to me, you can't even protect her! (Lifts up Silver Colt and throws him to Shadow rose, but with a shot of Shadow roses magic, Nightmare absorbs it, and backfires it to Silver Colt and Shadow rose)

Cosmic Star: Silver Colt, Shadow rose! (being lifted) Luna! You don't do this! Please, I can help you.

Nightmare Moon: Luna is no longer here. But as a disgrace on my rule, Cosmo...You will perish upon me! (Nightmare charges her magic, but as she was about to strike, a gleam of light blinded Nightmare Moon, Shadow rose, Silver Colt, and Princess Celestia)

 **(Cues: L-train: Scene 6 Daybreak)**

(Shadow rose, and Silver Colt got up, and went to help Princess Celestia, but astonished. Princess Celestia, Shadow rose, and Silver Colt looked up to the bright light)

Shadow rose: Daybreak comes on a cold lonely morn, castle in ruins, and tapestry torn,

Silver Colt/Shadow rose: As the moon finally sets all the world's left to mourn Princess and people forlorn...

Princess Celestia: Sister, my dear, I'm all on my own If I could have saved you, if I could have known, Though much time will pass I'll love you evermore

Princess Celestia: But the sunrise lifts their hearts from the dark, the dawn bringing light, bringing hope {Shadow rose and Silver Colt: light bringing hope} We will rebuild, for our spirit is strong, and Harmony will be restored.

 **Inside the bright light**

(Cosmic Star twirled around, not knowing what's going on. As the element circle around her faster, and faster, her hair goes from the Vanilla white and pink hair to the space of cosmos, the attire of a warrior appeared, and the wings grow more glorious, and her cutie mark changed to the star of the element of harmony. *Cosmic Star has transformed into the Princess of Harmony*)

 **Back at the castle**

(Set down, the brightness dimmed to a better scene, and stands the Princess of Harmony)

Princess Harmony: Nightmare Moon, you have been a disgrace to the of Princess of the Moon, therefore I will banish you permanently, and set free the true princess that sleeps within you.

Nightmare Moon: Like your going to. The darkness will consume you, and so will the elements. You will be erased!

 **(And the battle is on, Cues L-train: Scene 7- Harmony Restored)**

(Fighting above the sky of eclipse and darkness)

Princess Harmony: Nightmare Moon seal away in lunar prison, life will go on in the kingdom below, all is set right in the world for a season 'til her release when this story is closed, the stars will aid in her escape return to where the battle raged, the elements will wash away the darkness and the pain

Princess Celestia: My little ponies, the horror has ended, Luna will pay for the crime she has done, don't let her sins fill your mind up with hatred, forgiveness is all I can ask of you now

Princesses Harmony and Celestia: For the future is bright, Golden age within sight, If you let love lead the way, now the sunrise lifts us up from the dark, the dawn bringing light, bringing hope [every pony in Canterlot: light bring hope] We will rebuild, for our spirit is strong, and Harmony will be restored!

(Princess Harmony gets the elements ready, and at full speed, and full charge of magic, Princess Harmony cast a beam of rainbow at Nightmare Moon, the eclipse has disappeared, the skies turn bright as the sun rises, the Nightmare Moon's bats army turned normal, and Canterlot is saved)

All: Now the sunrise lifts us up from the dark, the dawn bringing light, bringing hope [every pony in Canterlot: light bring hope] We will rebuild, for our spirit is strong, and Harmony will be restored!

 **End of Part 1: The Breaking Light**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Breaking Light Part 2**

(Hovering down in the Bright light, then dims, Princess Harmony came, and she walked up to Princess Celestia)

Princess Harmony: Celestia...I have a surprise for you...(looks up, as another light comes down, dims, Luna is back to normal)

Princess Celestia: Luna,

Luna: Tia...

Princess Celestia: (ran to Luna and hugs her) I'll never leave, nor deceive you, ever again.

Luna: I know you won't, Tia.

(As Princess Harmony was glad that the sisters a happy to see each other, the elements appear, and she turn back to Cosmic Star)

Silver Colt: Cosmo! (runs to Cosmic Star and hugs her)

Cosmic Star: You guys! You look health again.

Shadow rose: If it wasn't for your love, and friendship we will still be down, but get it over with it.

Princess Celestia: Cosmic Star,

Cosmic Star: Princess, before you say anything, I-

Princess Celestia: What you show me was something that I will never forget. Showing us the empathy, and the will to risk your life for what is right, thus, for the Elements of Harmony can always be strong as long as you give the light to our hearts.

Luna: You also showed me, the true thing of me giving a chance to forgive my mistakes that I can never understand. Thank you, Cosmo.

Cosmic Star: Well, what could I say, I'll never turn back on the ones I cared the most.

 ** _To the Princess of dawn and dusk, the Princess of Harmony, became the new one to keep balance of Equestria. As Celestia is_ _back to do her duty of rising the sun, and_**

 ** _Princess Luna, finally welcomed, brought the people in her kingdom and made_ _home in Canterlot, and began her duty of rising the moon. As for my friends, Shadow_**

 ** _rose finally had something she could_ _ever dream about, is becoming the Royal Captain of the Canterlot guards, but Silver Colt...just had plans for me, as I_**

 ** _have_ _important job,..._ _A job to keep harmony in balance to Equestria._**


End file.
